In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an apparatus that detects that a plurality of cards used in a table game complete a certain number of cards neither more nor less. In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technology to detect whether or not a card deck used in the table game is a predetermined one by reading a code indicating a type of the card, the code being provided in the card.
In addition, in Patent Literature 2, there is disclosed a technology in which information to specify a card is input to an IC etc., the IC etc. are embedded in the card together with an antenna that radiates electromagnetic waves, and in which the card can be remotely specified.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, the stacked cards are delivered by a roller etc. for each card, and each UV code of the separated card is read to inspect the card, whereby fraud is prevented. In a table game, for example, a baccarat game, a plurality of decks, for example, usually six or eight decks are stored in a card shooter apparatus, and placed and used on a table, and casino regulations, etc. in each country require that the plural decks of cards in the card shooter apparatus complete a predetermined number (416 cards in a case of eight decks) before start of the game. Furthermore, a strict rule may be applied in which when it turns out that the plural decks of cards put in the card shooter apparatus do not complete the predetermined number (416 cards in the case of eight decks) at the end of the game, all the games performed by the card shooter apparatus are void. However, since the cards are separated for each card by the roller etc. to measure the number of cards and inspect the cards in the above-described conventional apparatus, it cannot be inspected that the cards complete the predetermined number (416 cards in the case of eight decks) in a state where the plurality of cards are stored in the card shooter apparatus in a stacking manner.
In addition, if the card in which the IC etc. are embedded and that can be remotely specified is used, the plurality of cards can be inspected from a remote location in a state of being present in the card shooter apparatus. However, such remote reading of information includes a possibility that the information of the card is stolen by an advanced hacking technology and is fraudulently used in the game, and thus it cannot be used for the table game.